Sora's InterWorld Taxi Service
by Obsidian Fire
Summary: All Sora wanted to do was find his friends and save the worlds. He wasn't counting on everyone wanting to use his gummi ship for inter-world transportation. A retelling of Kingdom Hearts in a much broader multiverse then presented in the games.
1. Background Checks

AN: My muse has been pushing this Kingdom Heart's multiverse for a while now and I've finally given in and published it. In a nutshell, it's the same story as Kingdom Hearts, but some things have been tweaked a bit as explained below.

Words: These are not limited to the Disney worlds. At the very least, there are other game franchises, movies, and anime and all the characters associated with them. Also, the magic systems of the other worlds are intact for the people from that world. As a note, the Final Fantasy characters are from their original game worlds. EX: Squall is from FFVIII's world, not Radiant Garden, and can Draw magic and use his GFs just like he can back home. Another key point is that the worlds have been falling to darkness for years and that World Order is a foreign concept.

Keybades: These are a lot more common then they were in the games and their powers are very diverse. In my defense, there this place called the Keyblade Graveyard that has hundreds of keyblads in it so at one point in time, there must have been a lot of keybade wielders who were alive at the same time.

My Writing Style: This is not a novelization, as much as it is me playing around in a multiverse. There are several parts of this that are the same as KH and I really don't want to write out things we all know. If chapters start midway through a world, assume that everything before that happened the way it did in the game. This will happen less and less as the story progresses.

Anyway, on to the fic. This starts in Traverse Town as everything that happened on Destiny Islands is the same as the game.

* * *

Chapter 1**  
Background Checks**

LOCATION: Traverse Town

Tipping Bishop disappeared in a swirl of pencil lines and Ariadne sighed. Shadow heartless were so easy to kill, it wasn't interesting anymore; she didn't even have to warp reality to kill them. "Come on Pluto," she called to the bright yellow dog, "let's get back to Squall and the others." Pluto wagged his tail and bounded ahead of her. Suddenly, he stopped at the entrance to an ally and sniffed around on the ground. His tail sprang straight up in the air and Pluto ran into the ally. Ariadne ran to catch up with him.

When she turned the corner, Ariadne saw Pluto licking someone's face. She laughed and then pulled Pluto away. The person Pluto had been licking was a boy in his mid teens who Ariadne had never seen before. He had very spiky brown hair and was wearing a black and white jacket over a red jumpsuit. Lying on the ground next to him was a keyblade. As soon as she saw it, Ariadne knew she was looking at the Kingdom Key. Unlike most of the keyblades Ariadne had seen, it looked like an actually key. The hand-guard were gold and the shaft and teeth were silver. It's key-chain was a gold charm that looked like Micky Mouse's head. Ariadne smiled at that and gently picked the teen up so as not to wake him.

Deciding that she really did not want to walk all the way back to the main square carrying the teen, Ariadne summoned Tipping Bishop. As soon as her keyblade appeared out of it's usual pencil lines Ariadne warped reality so that everything between her and Traverse Town's main square sucked itself downwards. She then built a short walkway over the canyon and both she and Pluto walked over it to the main square. Once she was in the main square, Ariadne banished Tipping Bishop and Traverse Town returned back to it's normal flat self. Once the land had settled, Pluto ran ahead of her and bounded into the tavern. Ariadne laughed at his antics and followed him.

Inside the tavern, the lunch hour was in full swing. Ariadne waved to Sarah Hawkins, the tavern owner, and began looking for Squall. It wasn't easy as there was people everywhere. At one table, Cecil Harvy and Kurosaki Ichigo were comparing their respective light and dark powers. At another, Yugi Mutou was creaming Arthur at chess. After making her way past the pile of donuts and milk bottles that was Vash the Stampede and Train Heartnet, Ariadne finally found Squall. He was at a back table talking strategy with Uchiha Itachi, an off-worlder whose world had yet to fall even after nearly twelve years of war against the heartless.

Ariadne tapped Squall on the shoulder. "I found someone new," she pointed to the boy she was carrying, "and he had this." She put the gold and silver keyblade on top of the maps that covered the table.

Squall picked up the keyblade and looked it over. "He had the Kingdom Key?" Ariadne nodded. Squall frowned. "Have you guys checked if he's a nobody yet?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No, but I wanted to separate him from the keyblade before it drew any more heartless to the area."

Squall nodded and took the teen from her. "The back room's empty. Go get Eames and Arthur. I'll join you when I'm finished with this," he told Itachi. "It shouldn't take too long." Itachi silently nodded and went back to his maps.

Ariadne went over to Arthur and poked him on the shoulder. Arthur looked up expectantly at her. "Somebody new just dropped in," she told him, "and they're still asleep."

Arthur nodded. "I'll get the synchronizer." He looked at the chess board and then tipped his king over. "You win," he told Yugi and made his way towards the back room. Ariadne shook her head as she went to find Eames; Arthur had yet to win a game against Yugi.

Just as Ariadne was about to go looking for Eames, he poked his head out of the back room. "We're ready," he announced.

Ariadne nodded and went into the back room. The syncronizer was already set up and it took less then a minute to stick the needle into her vein and start the shared dream.

Ariadne woke up to find herself on a beach. Eames and Arthur were not far away. Arthur looked around and stated, "Well, he's not a nobody."

Eames rolled his eyes. "No, his mind's a complete blank because he can't dream 'cause he's got not emotions." He looked around. "Course he's complete."

Ariadne leaned against a palm tree that had star-shaped fruit. "Well, it doesn't look like he's got any GFs, dark alter egos, or murderous projections in his head at least." Arthur nodded in agreement. The team was silent for a moment before Ariadne announced, "So, who want's to go surfing?" Eames and Arthur stared at her and Ariadne sighed. "Well, we have an hour on the clock, and it doesn't look like we have anything to worry about. And besides, when's the last time we've been to the beach anyway? It's not like Traverse Town has one." At that, Eames smirked and Arthur shook his head.

* * *

Squall glanced at the clock as Ariadne, Arthur and Eames woke up. It had been five minutes since they had gone under. "What went wrong?" he asked. For the three of them to be under for that long meant there was something else inside the kid's brain besides his own subconscious.

The three dreamers looked at each other. "Nothing," denied Arthur, "He's not a nobody though. The dream's too concrete for that. Nothing else is in his head either."

Squall nodded. As long as the kid was whole he wouldn't worry too much. After all, the kid had the Kingdom Key; the only keyblade capable of locking the worlds' keyholes. He would do all he could to help him.

* * *

AN: I hoped you guys liked it. More will be coming. Thanks for reading.


	2. Scaring People

AN: A little bit of backstory for certain characters as well as potential problems that might come up...

* * *

Chapter 2**  
Scaring People**

Aerith burst out laughing at Zelda's story of how she met Link. It was nice to finally have a girlfriend who understood what it was like to know both too and too little about what was going on, who made mistakes, and who knew what it was like to have a sword-carrying, magic-using, at-times-tactless boyfriend who somehow always ended up being roped into being a hero. _To bad I had to die and the world had to end before I could meet you. Actually..._

Aerith stopped herself at that thought. If she had been in the Lifestream when Gaia fell to darkness and was now alive on another world, it was a good possibility that other people who were in the Lifestream were now alive as well. While that wasn't a bad thing as far as someone like Zack was concerned, it wasn't a good thing as Sephiroth was in the same situation as Aerith had been. The odds that Sephiroth was now alive somewhere were pretty good.

Aerith forced herself to not think about that. It wasn't like she could do anything about it and the few people that could travel to other worlds all had their own rivals to deal with. Cid might have considered helping her out, but as he was the only person in Traverse Town who knew how to not only build gummi ships but also improve them, he couldn't go off searching the worlds. If only she could warn Cloud.

"Those two... beings over there wouldn't happen to be them?" Zelda's words snapped Aeirth out of her thoughts.

Aerith looked over where Zelda was pointing. Standing with their backs them was a large white duck with a blue hat and a dog with long ears standing on his hind legs. He was wearing a black and green shirt and baggy yellow pants. She nodded. "Well, the king did say he was sending a duck and a dog and they look like a duck and a dog the way the king looks like a mouse so..." She trailed off and looked at Zelda who smiled. They made their way over towards the two animals.

As they walked up to them, the dog said, "Garwsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Aerith and Zelda giggle behind their hands. Spooky didn't even begin to cover some of the people who lived in Traverse Town.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared," the duck returned. Aerith looked impishly at Zelda who nodded. Quietly, Aerith reached forward and tapped the duck on the shoulder. The duck jumped five feet in the air and landed on the dog. The two of them looked back and Aerith and Zelda with wide eyes.

"The king sent you, right?" Aerith asked. The two animals both nodded. "Well then, lets go back to Squall. He's the one who told us to find you and he'll fill you in." With that Aerith turned around and began walking back up the alley and towards the square.

* * *

AN: This chapter is really short 'cause not much happens except for character intros. The next one will be longer as Sora, Donald and Goofy get everything explained to them.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Whats Going On?

AN: Longer chapter this time and the plot actually moves ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3**  
What's Going On?**

Sora groaned as he forced himself to wake up. Something was licking his face. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a bright yellow dog with long black ears. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked out loud. The last thing he remembered was seeing Destiny Islands being swallowed up by darkness. Sora looked around and found that he was sitting on the floor of a crowded restaurant. The restaurant wasn't like anything he had seen in Destiny Islands. Sora looked at the dog. "Am I on a different world?" he asked it. The dog furiously wagged it's tail and licked Sora's face before bounding away. Sora jumped to his feet. "Hey wait!" he called after the dog, "Don't go!"

"Don't worry; Pluto'll come back," said a young male voice on Sora's right. "He's probably gone to get Squall."

"Huh?" Sora turned around to see a young man drinking from a milk bottle. He had brown hair and golden eyes with slitted pupils like a cat's. Underneath his collar-bone was a tattoo of the roman numeral 13 and strapped to his thigh was an ornamented gun. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

The man laughed. "I'm Train Heartnet. Pluto's the dog, and Squall's our leader." He took a drink form the milk bottle. "So, how'd you know you're in a different world?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Er... I live on a tropical island." He looked around. "Do you know where the Kingdom Key is?" He blinked. "How do I know my keyblade's called that?"

Train leaned back and grinned. "Why don't you ask Squall that."

"Who?"

"Me," said a voice behind Sora. "I'm Squall Leonhart."

Sora turned around and found himself staring at a young man with silky brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Hanging from several belts was a gunblade with a very complicated looking hilt and a blade made out of a glowing, transparent blue crystal. His most prominent feature was a scar that slashed diagonally from the right side of his forehead and across his nose to end on his left cheek. In his hand was Sora's keyblade.

Before Sora could get a word in, Squall started talking. "Ariadne found you and your keyblade in the streets and brought you here. Since you have a keyblade, the heartless are following you and trying to steal your heart." He stopped talking and held out Sora's keyblade. "Here. You'll need it."

Sora blinked and looked at the keyblade. He reached out his hand to take it. The keyblade disappeared from Squalls hands in a flash of gold only to reappear in Sora's hands. Sora looked from Train to Squall. "Heartless? Why don't you guys start making sense? ! What's going on here?"

Train and Squall shared a look and Squall got out a PHS. He dialed a number and began talking after a moment. "Shalua... I need you over here. And bring Ariadne... heartless, keyblades, the multiverse, Ansem; the usual."

* * *

"So," began Aerith. She and Zelda were leading Donald and Goofy through Traverse Town. "You know there are many other worlds that exist besides Disney Castle and Traverse Town right?

"Yeah," said Donald.

Goofy blinked at her. "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"Kind of," said Zelda. "Cracks have always existed between them, but they haven't really been connected until recently."

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

Zelda laughed. "Yuugi has a card named Celtic Guardian who looks almost exactly like my boyfriend."

"And me, Squall, Cecil and Hope all come from worlds that use the exact same currency," Aerith added. "It changed when the heartless came and around the same time, all the worlds were connected."

* * *

"The heartless?" Sora asked Shalua. Shalua was the data analyzer Squall had called in. She was an exotic young woman with orange-brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and glasses. Her left arm was built entirely out of automail and she was missing her left eye.

"They're the creatures that came with the darkness that took over your world." Shalua spoke slowly and with a slight drawl.

"They are those without hearts and are attracted by the darkness in people's hearts." Ariadne explained. She had rippled brown hair and wore a scarf around her neck over over a sensible shirt and jeans.

"There is darkness within every heart," said Squall. "So there is nothing that can keep the heartless away forever."

"Have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Shalua asked.

* * *

"Ansem?" said Goofy.

Zelda turned around. "He studied the heartless and recorded all of his findings in a detailed report."

"Let's hope that's all he was doing," Aerith said with a surprising amount of venom.

Donald looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Aerith sighed. "Where I come from, there are very few people who just study... supernatural beings. Many of them also ex..." She shook her head. "Never mind; it's not important. What is important is that the report was scattered."

"Scattered?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"The report's pages," said Zelda. "When the world Ansem lived in fell to darkness, the report was scattered everywhere."

"Oh, maybe the king went to find 'em," suggested Goofy.

"Those were our thoughts exactly," said Aerith.

"Wait!" cried Donald. "First we need that 'key'"!

Aerith and Zelda looked at each other before looking at Donald. "Which keyblade?" asked Aerith. "There are a lot of them." She pulled the staff off her back. Green light swirled around it and the staff transformed into a whitish-green keyblade with an organic feel to it. It's keychain was a whitish-yellow flower. She smiled sweetly at them and Zelda laughed in the background. "Mine is Great Gospel."

* * *

"So," Sora looked at his keyblade, "This is the Kingdom Key."

"Yeah," drawled Shalua. "It has great sealing powers. Of what, I don't have a clue."

"Huh?" Sora looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every keyblade has it's own special abilities," Squall explained, "and people who have keyblades can usually tell what those abilities are just by looking at the keyblade. I won't show you my keyblade, because it doesn't work right without it's mate, but Ariadne's is easy to understand." He nodded at Ariadne.

She smiled and held out her hand. A keyblade literally drew itself into existence. It was a very weird keyblade with chess pieces for teeth, a Devil's Pitchfork for the shaft and the hand-guard consisted of Penrose Steps. It's keychain was bishop chess piece. "What do you think this can do and what's its name?" Ariadne asked.

Sora scratched his head. "It's called... Tipping Bishop and it... warps reality?" He looked at Ariadne. "How does it do that?"

"Like this." The flat surface of a table smoothly formed itself into sharp spikes.

Sora's jaw dropped. "Cool!"

"Yep!" Ariadne's eyes glowed as her keyblade disappeared and the table flattened itself out.

"Sora," Squall's voice was hard and Sora looked at him. "The heartless fear keyblades in general and they fear the Kingdom Key most of all. They'll keep coming after you until they succeed in taking your heart."

"But, I didn't ask for this," said Sora.

Train flinched and looked at the table. "Sora, you never ask for destiny to come knocking at your door." He drank from the milk bottle. "It barges in into your life, destroys it and forces you to make a choice." He looked at Sora and his eyes had a hardness to them they hadn't have before. "The choice to live or to die." He leaned back on the chair and considered Sora. "Trust me when I say that dieing is never the right choice no matter how bad living sounds." He threw back his head and finished off the milk bottle.

"As it is, keyblades choose who their masters are," Shalua added. "There has never been a recorded case of the same keyblade being wielded by two people at the same time. For whatever reason, the Kingdom Key chose you to be its wielder and you will have to live with it."

Sora looked at them and sat down on a chair across from Shalua and Ariadne. "How did this happen? I remember being in my room... and..." he leaped to his feet. "What happened to my home? My island? My friends! Riku!" His face fell. "Kairi..."

"If they got lucky, they ended up in different worlds," said Squall. "That's how we all got here. If not, they got swallowed up into darkness along with the rest of your world."

At that moment, a teenager with white hair and a teal bandana around his neck slammed open the door. "Squall!" he yelled, "Heartless!"

Squall looked up at him. "How many Hope?"

"More then usual." Hope gulped. "Should I find Cecil?"

Squall shook his head. "No, me and Sora will deal with them."

Hope nodded and ran out into the night. Squall gave Train a meaningful look before turning to Sora. "Let's go," he said and unhooked his gunblade from his belt and walked out the door. Sora smiled and ran after him into Traverse Town.

Back in the tavern, Ariadne turned to Train. "Why didn't you go with them?"

* * *

AN: The hardest part in writing this chapter was finding a non-mad scientist who would only want to conduct experiments based on the data found in the Ansem Report. Way harder then it sounds. Ironically, she's from FFVII where practically all the scientists are mad. I had a lot of fun changing the dialog to fit character's original backgrounds (Aerith's in particular. Mentioning experiments in front of her, eek!) and all the new characters.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
